The Originals Revenge
by Tami Mikaelson
Summary: After the death of Finn the Originals decided to get revenge. Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries.
1. Chapter 1

Klaus was a enigma, once you thought you knew him he would do a 180 and completely change once again.

No one knew him that well not even his brothers and sister and he would like to keep it that way. He aloud you to know what he wanted you to know nothing more.

"I can't believe Finn is died." Rebecca said her eyes were dark and lost in contemplation over the events of what had happened that night.

"_Family always comes first." _Klaus heard Finn words as if they were spoken right now and not a 1000 years ago when they were all still human. _"Always and forever."_

"Good riddance! It was a embarrassment, Rebecca." Klaus replied.

Klaus words brought Rebecca out of her thoughts and back to reality. One were she was hurting for the lose of her brother.

"He was still your brother. Watch you language!" She said forcefully. Unable to believe that the man before her was saying what she heard, the same man that promised that their family always came first. Was he really that big of a monster?

"Very well then. Let us all pray for Finn."

She looked at her brother searching for any sign of grief or regret in his words but all she could hear was sarcasm and she felt her eyes start to water.

"He spent more time laying in a coffin then he did a man. He was a fool in love. He will be better in death." he told her.

She turned to him not believing what she was hearing. When had her brother become so unfeeling? So insensitive to death that he felt nothing for the loss of their brother? If Finn meant nothing to him then what about Kol and Elijah? And herself? If she were to die would he truly feel nothing? Or would that finally get his full attention?

"Is that how you would talk if I was dead?" she questioned.

She was desperate to hear his answer because she needed to know that she would be missed if anything happened to her. She needed to know he would fell something. She hoped with all she had and against all the odds because after all these year on this Earth together he had to feel something if he were to lose her?

"You let the Salvatore leave the party with two stakes that could kill us, so I guess we will see soon enough." he replied looking at her for a second.

Somewhere deep down inside she knew she should had expected that response from her brother but it still hurt and she knew she couldn't hurt him in return.

"And since when do you have a weakness for them?" he questioned her.

"The Salvatore's may fight like dogs, but in the end they would die for one another." she replied honestly and blinked, knowing her older brother would never do that for her but she would for him.

"At least they know what family means. You have managed to destroy ours." and as she said the words she knew it was a lie but she could stop herself from saying the words she wanted to hurt him like her had hurt her moments before.

"I wanted a family, but it is they who did not want me." he said and his thoughts go to six people he needed to call soon.

Rebecca goes to say something along the mines of he was wrong, that she would always be there for him and would never abandon him but she stopped herself and he spoke again.

"Now we are no longer linked. We are no longer responsible for each other."

He turned to her and for one second she felt as if she was her brother the one that had cried tears when their brother Henrik had died all them years ago. Before his denies everything had been perfect and then they were all left as empty shells of their former self's. But a second later after she saw the brother she wanted back so badly the look was gone and the hardened look was there again.

"So what? Your going to leave?" he said confidently with a little anger behind the words. But they were almost a cry for her to stay and not abandon him.

He closed his eyes, turned and glanced away quickly before he turned back to her.

"As soon as I have the stakes, I am leaving." he told her calmly but she knew him well enough that she could see tears swimming in his eyes. Nonetheless, he resumed composure and spoken confidently again.

"I'll take Elena and use her blood to create a new family...,of hybrids." as he said this he knew it would anger her and six other people that she didn't know about.

She felt anger rest in her and a single tear roll down her face. So, that was it? This was what she got for staying with him all these years? Going against her brother? Forgiving him for locking her in a coffin for nearly a century? Was it nor her that always stayed? Wasn't it her that was always there whenever he needed her? Would he be there for her?

"And if I choose to stay?" she whispered and breathed out barely wanting to ask the simple question.

Nik didn't answer straight away, he looked at her in disbelief. Why would she want to stay? But his first reaction was to hold her like he had wanted to almost a century ago and for a second he planned finding a dagger and stabbing her with it just to keep her there with him but he wouldn't, he couldn't. Was it not he who said they were responsible for each other? He watched as tears rolled down her face and he wanted to tell her anything to make it better. They could stay and become a family again. He wanted to be able to tell her he loved her and he would stay.

But something stopped him and he put up his walls all over again to protect himself and the very important six people.

"You are just as pathetic as Finn then." He spat his words full of hate and anger and he didn't know were all the hate comes from sometimes. The left the room as quickly as he could after he spoke the words.

He sat alone in the den for hours drinking a bottle and half of whisky gone and he was drunk.

He found himself in the lobby of his house and felt the need for fresh air, though he did want to go see if Rebecca was still there.

He felt like a caged animal in the house in the small town. He was use to always being on the move and he hated the feeling.

He used his super speed to head deep into the forest there he could hear wolves howling at the moon and looked up at the clear to sky and just looked at the moon.

Klaus wanted to leave but after everything he couldn't.

Everything he had done had broke his family. I was because of him the Henrik was dead. That Mikael become a vampire. It was he who killed his mother. It was because of him the Mikael had been tracking them down of the centuries. It was he who asked Finn to return to perform the ritual and he who couldn't let his emotions get the better of him or show them most of the time with his siblings because if he had they would have been vulnerable.

An there in the middle of a forest the great Niklaus Mikaelson, a hybrid and the strongest, vampire in the world fell to the forest floor and broke down.


	2. Chapter 2

Rebecca wasn't upset. No! and she wasn't angry she was beyond furious. She was reaching her limit with her brother.

How could he treat and think that the death of their brother meant nothing? When he could have have died hours earlier?

How could he say that the family didn't want him when she put herself out there for him and got in between fights that broke out between himself and Elijah.

Kol have stayed close by until Klaus stabbed him and put him in a coffin.

Yes, Finn hadn't liked the life they had like they did. Yes, their father had been hard on him. Yes, Elijah didn't like him most of the time. But he still did everything he could for his family. But what about her and Kol? Did everything they did mean nothing? Yes, their mother had betrayed them and him but she betrayed them all when she returned from the dead.

But how could he say that? How could he think that they all would abandon him? When she been there almost all the time and when she had gone off on her own for a little while they always stilled in contact.

She promised him she would stay with him all her life and so far she had, she had become what he had wanted her to become and she wasn't leaving him and the worse of all she was happy with everything most of the time.

She shook her head as she made her way into the bathroom he was always so..., she didn't have words for it these days but she loved him he was her brother after all.

It was then she heard a scream somewhere. The roar of her brother.

She didn't have to think for a second before she was out the door at vampire speed towards her brother.

She had never heard her brother sound like that and with Damon and Stefan having two stakes it frightened her as the thought entered her mind.

Her brother wouldn't let himself be taken that easily but then again with the help of that witch..., she didn't wanna think about it and pushed herself harder.

When she found herself in front of her brother she had never been happier, until she took in the sight before her.

He was sat on the forest floor screaming and crying. She couldn't understand a thing he was saying to himself. She walked slowly towards him like you would if you came across a scare child who had lost their parents.

"Nik?" she said and touched his arm and then noticed he was bleeding a little were he had punched something.

She wondered what cored him to be such a state apart from the alcohol she could smell on him. What cored his intoxicated state?

"Nik." she whispered again hoping for a response but before she could sat anything more he had her pushed up against a tree his hand round her throat.

"Why is it impossible for you to understand?" He yelled at her and tightened his grip around her neck. "We have no one. We're died! There Dead!"

"The dead have no family. Why is that so hard for you to understand." he said as he tightened his grip even more. He didn't really believe the words that were coming out of his mouth he was just saying them to upset her.

She didn't need to breathe that was part of being a vampire but when your hybrid brother has such a tight grip on your throat you fell something.

"Loosen your grip." she coughed and little a blood was on her lips and Nik let her fall to the floor.

"I know what you took from all of us." she said in a whispered to him.

"You finally see." he said not looking at her.

"See what?" she growled now she had recovered from his sudden attack.

"You see it was all me! It is I who destroyed this family! So now you can leave me like everyone else."

"Nik...,"

"I regret it all. Having to kill our mother and having said it was Mikeal who did it. I am sorry I lied to you all and took Elijah from you and I hate myself for what happened to Henrik that night of the full moon..."

"It was an accident." she whispered to him she was at a loss for words at everything he was saying.

"Because this is what made mother turn us into monsters!" he continued on as if he hadn't heard her. "It is all my fault. When father..., Mikael." he corrected himself once he noticed his mistake. "It wasn't his fault it was never him..., I was a mistake. You all would have had families if I had never been born. I am the weak link in this family. It is because of me that he felt the need to do all he did and I am the core of his misfortunes what cored everything..., the chain reaction that sparked one thing after another. I alone broke this family, Rebecca."

He fall down again he was tired of everything. So as he lay there on the cold ground, on the muddy earth he wanted so much to not give up.

He didn't want consoling or false words and lies to calm him down he just wants the never ending fighting to stop.

Rebecca made her way over to her brother, who needed her more then ever and put her arms around his waist and held his hand as he lay his head on the top of her head.

He remained perfectly still for a time before relaxing a little and wrapping his arms around his little sister.

"Always and forever." she muttered to him a silent I love you between them.

He breathed in her scent and closed his eyes for a second.

"I can't imagine my life without you." she told him honestly.

"I can." he replied a second later in a sad tone. "Henrik would still be alive. You would have married a lovely man and had children and then attended the wedding of Sage and Finn."

He couldn't help but smile at the idea of it all that formed in his head.

"I don't want any of it if your not there." she told him truthfully.

"I miss Finn already." he confused suddenly he didn't know were the words came from or why he was saying them but it didn't make the words any least true.

"Me too." winced Rebecca.

"How did we get here?" she sobbed and blinked up at him.

"I already told you..."

"Not that! I mean we are Originals. We are the first vampires and the oldest in the world. So how is it that we ended up on a forest floor and they managed to kill Finn?" she spat her anger getting the better of her again.

She did not expect an answer really.

"He already had a plan and then Sage...,"

She wasn't listening. "People use to run in fear when they heard our names." she said to herself more then Nik.

She shook her head what had they become? She jumped when she heard laughter from her brother and just looked at him in shock not knowing what to do.

Should she be surprised or worried because after tonight she is beginning to think her brother is having a breakdown.

"Nik?" she whispered slowly a little worried and when he looked at her all she could see was anger.

What had cored such a change in emotions?

"We're the first vampire to walk this earth? We are the Originals?" he spoke calmly.

"Yes." she agreed. He brother was acting very odd tonight and so very out of character.

"And they should be intimidated, threatened and fear us. Yet we are sat here, why? Because two brother fall in love with the same girl every century? A blonde baby vampire that swears by her clothes and a human and her band of little friends." he continued with his thoughts.

She nodded in understanding of what he meant. For almost a 1000 years they were feared, hated people ran away from them as if they had the plague, never challenged and no one would have dared or thought to try kill one of them.

"Call the others." he ordered her and rose from the ground dusting himself off as he did so.

"The others?" she questioned and stood also. Was he serious? Was he really having a mental breakdown.

"Kol and Elijah, call them. It is high time we bring our family together and out of this comedy freak show. I swear what were they thinking? And also I want revenge." he told her seriously looking her in the eye.

It took Rebecca a second to catch up with everything that was going on and understand what her brother met.

"You are right my dear older brother." she said and nodded slowly thinking it all over. "Time for some pay back."

Vengeance sounded and tasted so good on her tongue, right now.

**AN: Please review I would love to know what you think. Once again I do not own anything.**


	3. Chapter 3

Convening Elijah to return to Mystic Falls hadn't been easy and that was the understatement of the century.

When Klaus had called him he was not surprised that his called when straight to voice mail so that left Rebecca to try and thankfully he had picked up but the second he heard the words. "We need you to return to Mystic Falls." he hung up.

After calling him over and over the next few days they decided to just go pick him up themselves.

Klaus got people to find out his location and surprisingly he was in L.A.

The headed there straight away and when Elijah had stopped them in the crowd of wealthy people he was not please and left the room immediately and of course Klaus and Rebecca cornered him.

"How can you still be on his side, Rebecca?" said Elijah and she response was simple. "Always and forever."

Elijah gaze softened straight away and at that moment he was taken back many years to a different era. He shook he head getting rid of unwanted thoughts.

"If you both want me to return to Mystic Falls then your going to have to put a dagger in my heart." he told them and turned to leave.

Klaus grabbed his arm as he did so like Rebecca had done earlier. Rebecca then put her hand on Klaus shoulder and looked at him, they needed his help and they wouldn't get it if the daggered him and placed him in a coffin.

Klaus relaxed and retained himself the idea of daggering Elijah again leaving his mind.

"We need you in Mystic Falls." muttered Klaus and left not once looking back.

Rebecca knew what he was doing. Guilt was one of Elijah's weakness and Klaus knew it.

So Rebecca took one last look at Elijah before following Nik out because all they could do now was wait and eventually his concern for the welfare of his siblings won out and he returned to Mystic Falls along with Kol.

Kol was easy to convince to return all it took was a call and Kol rushed back without question.

And this is how they found themselves all now sat in the living room of Klaus house once again.

"Why did you bring us here, Niklaus?" Elijah asked sombrely as he sat beside Kol.

Rebecca laughed ironically and Nik smiled as they were the first words Elijah had said to them since he had arrived.

"It doesn't matter why he brought us here, Elijah." interpreted Kol. "Nothing could be worse then Denver! Seriously Nik, I knew you wanted me to keep a eye on the human..."

"Jeremy." said Elijah.

"Doesn't matter!" replied Kol with a flamboyant hand movement. "Do you know I had to train with him every day? And go to school?"

"I am sure it was horrible for you," Rebecca replied sarcastically.

"Of course it was horrible, and then-"

"Why are we here?" Elijah asked again guessing if he didn't that Kol and Rebecca wouldn't be stopping any time soon and his question would go unanswered.

"Finn's dead. Definitely dead. Kill with white oak."

"You killed him." Elijah said simply and shook his head while Kol stilled looking straight ahead.

"No matter." mumbled Kol before Klaus could say anything. "He wanted to kill us all anyway. Its better this way."

Even though Kol looked relaxed they were all aware of the tears that were falling from his chocolate brown eyes.

"It is not I who killed him.

Kol laughed as he poured himself another drink while Elijah looked straight in front of him.

"What he says is true he did not kill him." Rebecca said defending Klaus.

Klaus rose to face his two brothers.

"Then who else can kill an Original? It is certainly not a vampire they would be died. So who?"

"It was Matt Donovan who killed him." Rebecca said in a tiny sad voice.

Even when she knew Matt was one of Elena's friends she still talked to him and therefore he was the enemy and even if she liked him he had tried to kill her and her family and she swore the he, Damon, Stefan and who ever else was involved would pay.

"It was Matt Donovan who did it?" Kol chuckled disbelief. "Nik, I seen you lie before and seen more convening ones."

Klaus took a deep breath uselessly of course before speaking. He had to get them to understand because unlike his sister they hadn't forgiven him and were still living in the past.

"I am telling the truth." he told them clearly. He hated these heartfelt moments he never did well with them.

"As impossible as it may seem I believe you." stated Kol after he watched his brother for along time.

"How?" questioned Elijah.

How had he missed that? He liked to pay attention to every detail of everything around him so how had he missed that?

"Yeah, how did the human kill him?" said Kol. It didn't make sense.

"He may have been the weakest of us, but that still doesn't explain how a human killed one of us." said Elijah he wanted all the facts.

"The man didn't work alone Stefan and Damon Salvatore had a hand in the plan and Finn and Sage.."

"Sage was here as well?

He missed that too, the coming of Sage to Mystic Falls. He hadn't thought that her love for Finn would last the many centuries.

"Who that?" asked Kol.

"She was a girl from the village when we were human and Finn turned her so they could spend eternity together." Elijah told him.

"Oh, I remember the blacksmiths daughter." Kol nodded.

"What happened exactly?" Elijah asked and then stopped. " And how is it that I am only now hearing of a weapon that is capable of killing us all?"

"We try warn you but it..." Rebecca didn't know how to finish.

"Was a little hard to tell you since you no longer speak to any of us." Klaus told him and he didn't try and hide his resentment.

"I see." whispered Elijah and guilt crashed over him in waves.

None of this was meant to happen, none of it. When he left he did so to regain his humanity and to find himself again and now his brother was died and he couldn't help but fell it was his fault.

Finn had always been the brother he was closet to and he had promise to protect him for everything when he was a child and even as they got older they didn't blend together like they once did Finn was still his brother and now he was died.

"Still doesn't really explain why we are here?"

"It can not go unpunished." Klaus explained. "And it will not go unpunished."

"What do you mean?" asked Elijah hoping he misunderstood his brothers words.

The last time his brother took revenge had been with Katerina and she had paid dearly for her 'betrayal'. He know his brother would lose patience eventually and kill the Salvatore brother and Elena and anyone else that stood in his way. He hoped it didn't happen to quickly.

"What he means," grumbled Rebecca. "Is that he wants to get back the stakes and avenge our brother death and kill the arrogant, good for nothing..."

As always it comes to one women the women that drove Elijah and Klaus away from each other and betrayed them. Which was why his was so ready to kill Katerina Petrova it was almost the same thing over and over and this time with Elena. Only this time it cost them their brother. Also Elena was the key to Klaus making his hybrids.

"So who wants to join us?"

"To do what? Take revenge on humans who wanted nothing to do with all this to begin with?" asked Elijah shaking his head.

"Yes." replied Klaus simply there was no pretending.

"I am." Rebecca said. "with or without you."

"I am too. We could have fun." Kol said rising to his feet.

"Elijah you silence speaks volumes." scoffed Klaus rising as well and standing with Kol and Rebecca.

"I think you have forgotten one thing: Elena."

"I forgotten nothing!" growled Klaus unhappily.

"You need her blood to create your hybrids."

"It is not longer valid or important." corrected Klaus.

"More news?"

Elijah didn't think he could take it he was getting more confused by the second.

"The hybrids are loyal to be because I control them but they are NOT my family!"

Nik could have blushed with the looks of surprise and how intensely Elijah and Kol were looking at him.

"That is true."

"No! I refuse to become that monster again and to take innocent people lives." Elijah said passionately.

"She is not INNOCENT! She kill our brother!" Rebecca hissed angrily at him and throw a vase at his head.

Elijah shut his eyes and breathed in deeply. He so badly wanted to be good. He truly wanted too. He didn't want to go after Elena but she had killed his brother. The brother he promised to protect when they were children and he had hurt himself playing. He had faulted. Way was it that even after all this time choices are still so hard to make? He made his choice and hopefully whatever higher power was out there would forgive him for it.

~8~

"So you really don't know were the last stake is?" asked Stefan eagerly as Alaric fell into a chair.

Damon glanced at his brother and then looked at the history teacher.

Stefan looked at Alaric although he was in his late 20s Alaric seemed to have aged 10 years since he arrived in Mystic Falls. That's what happens when your in the whirlwind of crazy that is the supernatural world.

"So you can't asked you vampire hating alter-ego where he hid the stake?" said Damon. Damon voicing what the rest were thinking.

"It's not how it works." the man replied running his hand through his hair.

Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Stefan eyes were on the said man.

"We don't have much time before Klaus arrives here and wants his stakes." said Stefan with a sigh.

"In fact, I no longer want the stakes."

The man with the unmistakable English accents said and not wanting the stakes wasn't true but he had other thing he wanted first.

"We have a little problem with the second one." announced Stefan calmly.

"Yes, I believe I heard about about the vampire hating alter-ego as I came here." he sneered. "but as I said I want something else now."

"You will not be touching Elena." growled Damon. "So no more hybrids for you!"

"Damon." hissed Stefan in warning.

"I do not want either. I in fact have decided to drop the whole idea of hybrids." he informed them as if it was nothing.

Time seemed to stop within the room as he said the words.

Stefan believed he was telling the truth from the look in his eyes and if that was the case then he didn't need Elena anymore.

"What I want is completely different." the hybrid said with a smile or was it a smirk.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" Damon said before Stefan could stop him. "A new sport car, a villa in Tuscany and trip to the Caribbean?

"No," Klaus said calmly. "I want revenge for what you did to my brother."

No matter how he said the brief sentence they all understood the message they were all in great mortal danger.

The everything happen very quickly and yet very slowly.

Alaric loaded the crossbow and shot a arrow or two towards Klaus. Damon grabbed the white oak stake and launched for Klaus's heart but the arrow was caught long before he reached his chest. Stefan rushed forward to get the stake that would easily kill Damon. Bonnie began to chant a spell while Alaric and Caroline pushed Elena towards the exit Matt not far behind.

However there escape was soon blocked by Kol Mikaelson they turned to see another man and Rebecca blocking the another exits.

"Wonderful entrance my dear brothers and sister." smiled Klaus.

"Sorry about are delay, Elijah still needed a little more convincing." explained Kol happily.

"Elijah?" Elena whispered and a glancing Damon stood beside Stefan who now had a arrow in his abdomen.

"I thought you didn't want to hurt people?" Elena whispered before she could stop herself.

"My brother is dead Elena." Elijah explained in a calm and cold tone. "You killed in order to get rid of Niklaus so it seems my brother is not the only one ready to kill to get what he wants."

Elena was trying to think of something to say but all that came out of her mouth was a cry of horror when Kol advanced a vampire speed towards Matt and snapped his neck. Elena turned her head into Alaric's shoulder.

Matt fall into the ground and they all looked at him laying on the wooden floor in shock.

What had they expected? Matt was the one who daggered Finn after all.

The next sentence didn't help matters.

"I believe it is now your turn to make a move my dear, sweet Elena."

**Please review! :)**


End file.
